


Perfect

by Kimmy



Series: Love Academy: Ashzera Canon [1]
Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy (2014), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Dogs, Families of Choice, Frostbite, M/M, Post-Canon, References to Canon, Sappy, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: Christian and Mason come back to where they began for a school reunion but they still find some privacy... and Mason has big plans.Inspired by Ed Sheeran's "Perfect" music video which happens to star Zoey Dutch and look like that Frostbite movie we never got.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/gifts).



> This took a bit... Different turn than expected but I hope it’s still satisfying. I also had a lot of fun writing it and thinking about the fact Howlmes has somehow become a thing and so did Lily Ashford-Ozera (?) apparently I think I’m going to make a bigger series centering around canon events because that’s lately something I do. Apparently.
> 
> So. Enjoy!

 

_ I found love for me [...] _

_ I never knew you were the someone waiting for me _

_ 'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love _

 

***

 

Mason smiled, putting Christian’s picture back into his wallet, looking out of the window at the familiar winterscape. It’s been so long since he last took this train ride. Last time he was still a student, in one compartment with Rose, Lissa and Eddie, loud and obnoxiously immature. Last time he was at The Ivashkov’s ski lodge was filled with so many mixed feelings. So much pain and loss filled the school trip, and yet so many amazing things have happened. Now, as he got off the train, he couldn’t help but be genuinely happy to come back here.

Back then… He got hurt, he lost friends, he understood what real tragedy is for maybe the first time. But he also found love.

Back then… They were just kids when they fell in love.

With a smile, Mason stared at Christian through the glass door, admiring the way he looked in the oversized cream sweater, relaxed and peaceful as he sat at the table, drinking his coffee. With his heart beating rapidly, he pushed the door open, approaching the Moroi.

“Mason!”

The way Christian’s eyes shined when he saw him made Mason feel warm all over. He sat next to Christian, mercilessly hugging him despite how freezing he must have felt, delighting in Christian’s high-pitched giggly protests.

“Guys, Mason finally made it!”

He delighted in watching Christian greet their friends, suddenly hit by the world of a difference that happened in Christian since the last time they were here. He allowed himself to be pulled into hugs, suffered Rose’s hair ruffling and Eddie’s jabs.

It was good to see them. Unexpected job held him a while longer than he expected, and he had to send Christian over alone to the planned reunion, taking the train to join them.

He didn’t even protest when Christian changed the music to his weepy ballads that he and Lissa enjoyed for some reason and Eddie and Rose loved to join in singing just to spite Mason. He pretended he didn’t secretly love it, the pure teasing joy and pride on Christian’s face.

He watched after Rose and Lissa as they ran off the moment they parked at the slopes, the sun shining bright, white surrounding them on all sides, creating a snowy paradise. He helped Christian get into the gear, pretending not to find his helplessness adorable.

Watching the world from above, warm in the gondola lift, he felt ready to descent into this new adventure.

***

_ darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own _ _   
_ _ And in your eyes you're holding mine _

***

“How come you still cannot ski?”

Mason was laughing, dragging Christian behind, trying to make him keep the skis straight.

Rose sped past them, dangerously close, laughing at Mason and yelling something that was probably a ruse. He shook his head fondly and flipped a bird after her but after the last time he knew better than to take her challenges.

And he couldn’t leave his puppy alone. He turned back to his boyfriend.

“Well, I was meant to learn  _ here _ . The last time. But… stuff happened. You’d know.”

Looking at Christian, thinking about everything that happened in this place and after, he couldn’t help but feel the overwhelming surge of affection, leaning in to kiss him silly despite their helmets knocking together.

They ended up falling over, together, and kissing in the snow, and cuddling on the chair lift. Their feet were killing them by nightfall but they spent the whole day on the slope, and by the time it got dark Christian was actually doing just fine. 

They went down the slope for the last time in flames, fire swirling around them following Christian’s lead, lighting up the night until they reached the lodge. They wiggled out of the ski boots with relief, making angels in the snow and having a snowball fight, and they somehow ended up in the bar until Christian was slightly tipsy and adorable.

Somehow Rose managed to drag Mason on stage for a karaoke which Christian enjoyed all too much until Mason sacrificed him to Lissa who was with Rose on stage by now and went to get pizza. 

He had plans.

Sometime while he waited for it Chris managed to escape too and they made their way to their chalet together, with a pizza box that Mason refused to allow Christian to get into, with sappy smiles on their faces, cheeks rosy from frost and holding hands.

***

_ When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath _

_ But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight _

***

They changed into the comfiest ugly sweaters and with a beating heart Mason watched Christian open the pizza box and find the message Mase had the pizza guy write inside of it. He blushed as he saw Christian’s eyes water and returned his smile.

_ I wrote a song for you. _

Ducking his head he took the guitar and started playing, focusing on singing and not the fact Christian used the opportunity to rummage through their things, put the phone on to record Mase and found his wallet, and inside the damn picture of the two of them during the equinox dance in their last year. 

And then Christian, sweet, usually shy Christian, dragged them outside and they danced in the snow and Mason laughed and he kissed him and neither of them felt cold.

Mason hugged Chris close, burying his face in his shoulder but his eyes stayed vigilant, looking out for Rose between the trees. Once he spotted her he smiled and he saw she realized they were outside, putting the puppy down and softly pushing it forward to run to them. 

Mason twirled Christian around for the last time and watched Rose go and he smiled as he put his Moroi down, allowing him to spot the little dog running towards them (or towards the lantern giving a soft glow that must have looked like warmth, most likely).

“Hey, little guy.”

Christian took the shivering thing into his arms immediately and Mason wrapped himself around his back, whispering into his ear.

“Happy anniversary.”

Once they took the puppy in, the tiny thing immediately attached itself to Christian, and the feeling was mutual. Mason felt so content, he could spend eternity like that, looking at his angel playing with the puppy.

“What are we gonna call him?”

Christian’s eyes were shining as he smiled back.

“I thought about Sherlock Howlmes?”

And really, the day had been so perfect, Mason couldn’t even bring himself to protest the ridiculous name. He just sat there, quietly playing lose notes on the guitar, watching Christian play with the dog, in his oversized beige sweater and messy hair, with the softest smile on his face.

***

_ I have faith in what I see _

_ Now I know I have met an angel in person _

***

And once the puppy fell asleep, Mason gently took it off Christian’s chest and he dragged his confused boyfriend back outside into the dark, twirling him in a dance with no music.

“Mason! Mase!” 

Christian laughed, looking at the enchanting view of the majestic landscape illuminated by nothing but moonlight reflecting in the endless cover of glittering snow.

“The puppy isn’t the only surprise I planned for today.”

He smiled mischievously and saw Christian’s eyes soften as he shook his head in disapprovement.

“You really shouldn’t have. I didn’t eve get you anything, I didn’t know you’d suddenly decide to celebrate this stupid anniversary.”

“But Chris, my angel, my love, this isn’t stupid, it’s the anniversary of the two of us finally getting a chance to happen.” He smiled, eyes sparkling with mischief but feeling extremely sappy. “If it wasn’t for this trip we might have never been. So yes, if we are here again… I’m going to make this even more memorable if I can.”

“More memorable than back then? That may be a challenge?”

“I’m willing to take it.”

He fell onto his knees, uncaring that he changes out of the ski pants and into jeans, holding Christian’s hands in one of his as the other went to his pocket. He could see as mirth faded from Christian’s eyes replaced by shock and emotion, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks.

He opened the box, presenting the ring in full glory and he wanted to ask but Christian was already whispering yes over and over and they ended up falling into the snow, soaked to the bone, but happier than they have ever been.

And by the time they came back to the cabin and changed it was almost dawn and they fell asleep in each other’s arms, cold but with warm hearts and hope for the future, and there was no doubt in Mason’s mind that there was so much more good memories in this place than the bad ones.

Because ultimately, their present and their future both started here. And if it would be as great as the present was, then Mason was ready for this future. A future spent together. With Christian, with Howlmes, and maybe one day… 

One day.

Future as a family.

***

_ Well I found a man, stronger than anyone I know _

_ He shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share his home _

_ I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets _

_ To carry love, to carry children of our own _

 

_ We are still kids, but we're so in love _

_ Fighting against all odds _

_ I know we'll be alright this time _

**Author's Note:**

> I will, like I mentioned, definitely be adding more to this. Probably starting with a fic centered around the time of Frostbite and what I see happening in it because obviously I don't accept canon FOR THAT ONE ESPECIALLY.
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr where you can find me @kimmyhunter crying about Jace Herondale and Pentatonix or leave me a prompt.


End file.
